


Star-Crossed Lovers

by erzaascarlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Lightning - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Smut in the last chapter!, Star-crossed, Violence, War, kingdom - Freeform, royal, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzaascarlet/pseuds/erzaascarlet
Summary: Dragons rule the earth and cause chaos amongst human civilisation, a war breaks out and many lose their lives for the cause but the princess, she wants freedom and love.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The beginning of the end

For centuries dragons have ruled the earth, destroyed and caused chaos among humans, royals had to put magical barriers around their kingdoms to try and protect what they had created, no one could leave unless completely necessary.

Seven of those dragons were the leaders of the dragons, seven of them could transform into humans, except not fully, they still had their horns, tail and wings, along with a few scales scattered across their flesh but it was all shrunk to fit their human forms.

The princess was fascinated, she knew she shouldn’t be by the monsters that killed and ate her kind, she knew she shouldn’t want to see one up close, run her dainty, delicate hands across the roughness of their scales, or to feel the point at the end of their horns, they were dangerous, forced to be reckoned with. 

She’d watch them everyday surrounding the kingdom, there had to be about 200 of them most days, waiting and waiting, as if the barrier would just fall down and they could attack at any moment. Some would try to break down the barrier with their roars that spilled destructive magic that echoed throughout the land, destroying anything it touched that wasn’t protected by the barrier. The greenery that once surrounded the kingdom, the beautiful scenery which hadn’t had the choice but to be stuck outside the barrier had been charred and destroyed long ago, it now looked more like a wasteland around the outside of the barrier.

The once luscious green grass now a sickly yellow colour, crunchy and falling apart unlike the softness of what it used to be. The once bright flowers that decorated the land and bought beautiful colours along with them had been turned black a long time ago, dragons knew they were the superior species, nothing could take them down, so humans had to thrive in an earth plagued with monsters on the top of the food chain, they had to protect their dynasties, they had to do something.

The princess stood at the balcony that had flowers and plants growing around it, leaning against the spiralling stands of the balcony as she looked out at the kingdom that was to be hers once her father passes away, but that was never the thing that caught her eyes when she looked out, it was the sun glistening down on scales and making them sparkle in the morning light that adorned the sky, capturing the beauty in the magnificent beasts that stood outside the dome of the barrier.

She was captivated by their beauty, how could something so beautiful cause so much harm and chaos?

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she looked out, leaning against her fist, her silky purple hair fell around her shoulder in beautiful curls, landing at her waist, some parts were braided but most was left in nearly kept curls. Princess Luna’s dress fell to the floor in a deep red, thrills where necessary and lacy sleeves and rested against her names, her corset pulled tight to show off her curves. A necklace sat against her chest full of diamonds and shining in the light, daring to fall in between her breasts.

Princess Luna watched the dragons parade around the perimeter, she was scared of how this was going to end, will the dragons or humans survive, very likely the dragons, but she wasn’t ready for that fate.

Her eyes matched the colour of her long hair, a dark purple, on her forehead adorned a black crescent moon on its side, the mark had been there since her birth on a dark stormy night when the crescent moon was at its highest, they never knew why it was there but it never affected her so they never looked into it.

She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, wishing life was different and there wasn’t an impending war awaiting to break out, many would die, and she didn’t know if she was ready for that...

Everything in the world belonged to dragons, that’s just the laws of earth land...

Luna glanced down from her balcony, below her were a few guards, whispering amongst themselves, not knowing she was listening, “the kings plans for the dragons will starts soon” the tallest one announced to them quietly.

“We’re going into a full out war tonight” the other whispered as well, he was shaking slightly, she could sense his nerves as the guards will be on first line, everyone knew barely any will come back from this war.

But they need to be able to leave the kingdom, their kingdom was slowly losing supplies like food, wood, charcoal as no supplies could get through due to the dragons, everything was becoming limited, but that’s what the dragons wanted, that’s what they’re waiting for, it was probably their plan all along, to wait them out till they become desperate.

So tomorrow the war will begin...


	2. The attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons attack the princess’ home, causing chaos and ruining her life

Princess Luna watched as the army gets ready, loading up on equipment and power, pulling on gear for hope that it’ll protect them against the beasts, they were all jittery and nerves.

But they all knew, including Luna that the guards are facing certain death, she glanced down at her hands, she doesn’t want this to happen, she just wants peace and freedom, the whole kingdom was busy preparing that no one took notice of the princess for the day, she was the least of anyone’s concern.

Luna grabbed her black cloak and pulled the material over her shoulder, adjusting the mood to hide her face, she was easily spottable amongst the public with her unique marking so as long as she hide that and her face, she should be clear to roam around and to leave.

Either way she had to get away from the kingdom, she knew of that, she wasn’t ready to face death yet, and this was always the plan if inevitable war broke out, Luna was to escape but not on her own, however she was going alone. 

She wanted to face a dragon, that has always been her dream since she learnt about that, their destructive awakening, it was a foolish dream, they’d just eat her as soon as she stepped foot near one, or killed her with their deadly magic.

But they were just so hypnotising to the young woman, she was willing to face one if it meant she could even get a little close to one just to feel at least one scale, or to look one on the eye, but as the day passed and everyone prepared for the battle that was to happen, the unimaginable happened.

The barrier around the kingdom, the light blue dome that protected the kingdom formed a small crack, all the magic that it had been faced with due to the dragons over the years has made it weak and struggle to stay up, sprinkling little flakes of magic from where it slowly cracked from.

And they were about to pay the price of the crack and the weak magic.

The small crack created an echo inside the dome, every civilian, soldier and royal looked up at the dome to see what had created that noise.

Everyone’s eyes widened as panic erupted throughout the kingdom, screaming and a herd of elephants sounding foot stomps ran through the land, everyone went into chaos, their home of safeness was slowly being taken away as their only protection is breaking, they were about to be killed and eaten like the other kingdoms had suffered so far.

No one was safe anymore. Not now the dome was depleting.

The crack grew slightly, causing every dragon head to snap in that direction and they all gathered over in that spot to attack it full force, causing a great distraction as the seven leaders transformed into their human forms and pulled their cloaks up, heading into the kingdom through a different weakened part of the dome, slipping through with ease, this is what they had been waiting for.

As soon as they entered the kingdom, they split up straight away, keeping their gaze down, smirks on their faces as they walked through the kingdom at quick paces, making quick work of the kingdom as if it were their toys, these were the most powerful and dangerous dragons to ever exist, their powers were the worst kind, their dragon forms were the biggest.

The dragon-human with the salmon coloured hair and the horns that spiralled into a point, his tail that had spikes on the end of it and his scales that still looked against his skin a crimson red ran his hand against a building, the building lighting up in flames almost immediately, crackling and roaring as it lit buildings up. Screaming echoed throughout the land, no dragon had entered yet, so how had this happened? Everyone on the streets panicked, nobody knew where to go, no where was safe, no one knew who was safe or who was doing the destruction.

The army ran into action on the streets, helping citizens as quickly as possible. One of the dragons blasted holy light into one of the buildings, causing an explosion and people to scream inside as they died an extremely painful death, making people around them run in horror, the princess winced at the sounds of her people in pain. Scared.

Princess Luna looked up at the sky in shock, the dome completely shattered above them just as she looked up as the particles off it sprinkled down onto the kingdom like snow, blanketing the ground in an illusive shield as if attempting to protect them, but nothing could help the kingdom now, everyone was a goner.

The princess picked up her dress and started running, panic written all over her face as she ran, tears brimmed her eyes. The dragons flew down to the kingdom, their large bat like wings creating gusts of winds that were as strong as tornados, throwing the woman into a near by building, making her cry out in pain and wincing as she sat up, her arm was bleeding from where it took the brunt of the force.

She swallowed thickly as she rest her other hand over the wound on her shoulder, standing up with a slight stumble. Luna leant up against the brick wall and took a few deep breaths, she had to get out of the kingdom and quickly before there was no escape.

Stumbling out of the building she had been thrown into, the princess limped away, trying to find an exit as blood curdling screams filled her ears as smoke annihilated her nostrils, the roaring of the flames making such a thing possible.

With a limp, the young woman was stumbling down an alleyway, keeping a tight grip on her arm as blood tried to burst through the seams of her pale fingers.

Salty tears stung at the woman’s eyes, cowering down into a ball as a dragon flew over ahead, turning the church into a block of ice from its breath attack, shuddering at the sudden chillness in the air, the seven leaders of the dragons were patrolling the streets, making sure no one escaped their ruthless attacks.

Glass flew everywhere from the building that were the brunt of the attacks, debris flying in the air as peaceful as a bird till it hit something, creating a loud crash and smoke flying up from it.

As things flew through the air, part stuck her, a large piece of glass lodging its way into the pale flesh off her calf, cutting in deep as a loud scream echoed through her and out into the world as she dropped, eyes widening as she tried to relieve the pain with a bit of pressure but only made it worse as sobs made its way past her lips, she wasn’t making it out of this alive, she didn’t have time.

Her purple hair pooled around her on the floor as she tried to take her mind off the pain, thinking of ways to get out and get some help as blood run down her leg as if it were a race.

She saw debris flying towards her as she tried to cower herself away from the blow, part of it hitting the side of her head, causing more blood to spurt out and eliciting another cry from the royals lips, her vision went blurred then from the powerful blow as she held herself up with the help of the wall, leaning against it for stability.

She couldn’t walk, any time she moved her leg it sent sharp pain throughout her leg, she couldn’t get the glass out which immobilised her, all she could do was accept her fate, the fate of death, her bloodline would stop with her, her legacy would die with her.

Trying not to fall unconscious her blurred vision tried to focus on an approaching figure, the last thing she saw was a tuff of yellow, and was that a horn?


	3. Crescent Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up, unaware of how her life will change

When the princess came around the first thing that she noticed was the smoke penetrating her senses, but not nearly as bad as when she was directly in the middle of the fight between human civilisation and monstrous dragons.

Her gaze, yet blurry, made out a cloaked person, their back to the woman on the floor, their hood covering their head as they look down at the kingdom being destroyed.

Luna slowly sat up, wincing in pain as her gaze kept on the person before her, slowly scooting backwards away from the tall figure. A yellow tail whipped about in the air behind the man, purple eyes of the princess widened in horror.

A... a dragon...

The dragon turned around to face the princess, blonde hair spiked like horns around his actual long yellow horns, stormy grey eyes looking back at her, bright yellow scales littering the once dragons body with a long sharp tail to accompany his look.

“Please don’t kill me” the princess whimpered, tears brimming her eyes as she looked at the terrifying human-dragon.

A roll of his stormy eyes and a grunt sent in her direction, “if I were to kill you I would’ve just killed you in the city but here I am, after having carried you far and disobeying orders” the scoff was evident in his voice.

“Then why did you save me?” She asks, her voice small and timid, as to not annoy the human that could kill her in an instant, her hands trembled against the floor, he could sense the fear rolling off her in waves, he could feel the vibrations of her shaking against the floor and hitting his foot.

“I don’t know” he admitted, “I was drawn to you, maybe it was just your blood” he shrugged slightly, not a care in the world, his arms folded over his chest as he watched her closely.

Her panic continued but she was struck with awe at the man before her, she was up close to a dragon, her dream, but she was frozen to the spot, just staring.

She barely blinked as she stared. Purple hair pooling around her on the fresh green grass... grass... how far away were they, the vegetation had been destroyed all around the kingdom, but this was fresh and moist.

She winced once she tried to stand up, the glass lodged into her leg still as she swallowed thickly, “if I took it out youd bleed to death” he warned her, “I’ve been scouring ideas in my mind to stop it” he told her gruffly, his voice sounded annoyed but he looked calm.

The princess nodded slightly and kept her gaze on it, she was concerned about her kingdom, family and herself but she could t help to be drew to the man-dragon in front of her.

She didn’t know him, at all, not even the dragons name but she couldn’t help it, she knew she should run, run as far away, run to the safety place that was set up for her but when she tried she just couldn’t bring herself to it. She was frightened. But also in awe.

The man looked back at the kingdom and shut his eyes, sensing the location of each of the other six dragon leaders to make sure they’re all still okay, feeling for their energy, sensing their heartbeats and their power, they were all perfect as he predicted.

“I’ll keep you safe” he muttered, he wasn’t sure why it slipped out of his mouth, as if he were a wind up toy that blurted out what it was made to say. This felt like something he was born to do.

He just didn’t know why he left like that.

“You’re one of the leaders correct?” She asked him, still with a quiet voice to not arise anger out of the beast, she lent her pale, fragile body up a tree, she hadn’t seen such greenery in a while, it was refreshing to witness, maybe for the last time of the dragon was lying to her.

“I am” he told her, watching her, “I’m Laxus, Laxus the lightning dragon” he said bluntly, with a slight smirk on his face as he walked over to her.

She was shocked to hear who he was, “Laxus the lightning dragon, I’ve read about you” she gasped out, Laxus was now bent over, breath fanning in her face, she was met with long canines, long enough to tear the flesh off her bone, more then likely being able to break the bone too.

“Oh yeah princess?” He asked with a dark chuckle that tickled her face slightly but she avoided moving, not wanting to step out of place, “what did you read about me?” He asked another question, resting he hand on the tree behind her, caging her against the brown log and himself.

“The tale of you, your birth, your upbringing, how your human form came around and how you became the leader of the dragons” she told him in a whisper, “I’ve been fascinated with dragons my whole life” her hands twitched to reach up and touch him, to feel the dragon under her palms, to feel one up close.

“None of those tales would be ask correct as it coming straight from the dragons mouth huh?” The lightning dragon asked the slightly trembling woman but he managed a slight nod from her, he reached up and brushed her hair of her forehead with one of his long claws. Something drew him to doing that, as if what he’d find would be something he needed.

The dragons eyes widened at the sight, “the mark of the crescent mate, how long have you had it?” He asked in a growl, this couldn’t be happening, not now, not the princess.

“S-since birth” she stuttered, glancing up at his nail resting against the mark, his teeth were gritting together, his long canines visible during his snarl. 

Laxus couldn’t help but stare at the mark on the princess’ forehead, “Why? What does it mean?” She asked, the mark starting to glow slightly, the harsh slight making the dragon squint and blink away.

“It’s a long tale, one that will never be in any book you’ve read...” he mumbled, that was the first time she’d ever heard any sort of emotion in his voice. She was still confused though, nobody knew what the mark meant, why would a dragon?


	4. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth comes to the surface

A sigh leaves the human formed dragons lips, still in shock about the mark on the princesses forehead, he hated this, hated the fact she was the crescent mate, this changed everything, this changed holding her captive, this changed using her for black mail, this changed it all...

“So what’s the story behind my mark?” The purple haired woman inquires, her eyebrow raised in curiosity, her hands shaking slightly in fear as she gazes up at the man stood in front of her, yellow scales littering his skin, tanned horns with yellow flecks buzzing with light electricity, his tail flittering in the air behind him, long, yellow and scaled to the tip.

“The mating crescent has never been seen or heard of on a human before, it’s a dragon thing, the mating crescent indicates the leader of the dragons mate” he grumbles under his breath, his long nails scratching at his tousled blonde hair.

“Mate?” She asks, her innocent eyes gazing up at the dangerous creature, she was confused and frightened of them, but she needed answers.

He groans in annoyance at her questions, “a mate is like a link between two dragons, like what humans call soulmates I guess” he huffs and folds his arms over his chest, looking out at the kingdom again as its engulfed in chaos.

“Oh” she whispers and looks down at her hands, “so I’m mates with a dragon?” She asks, her head hurting from all the information that she’s trying to process.

Her purple hair cascades around her, hiding her expression, as a grunt of a yes escapes the dragons lips, her eyes widen in horror at the answer, she had a soulmate but it was a dragon, the creatures destroying her kingdom, the creatures killing her people, the creatures that kidnapped her.

She looks up and sees the dragon has his back to her as she slowly stands up on uneasy feet, stumbling slightly as she tries to run further into the forest, trying to find an escape from this nightmare she’s been thrown into.

Her legs stumble and struggle to stay up as she tries to run, hearing a growl eliciting from the dragon behind her, panic bubbling up in her system, glancing back her eyes catch onto his piercing grey ones, glaring at her, in one minute he was there and the next yellow sparks light up the air and he’d gone, not looking where she’s going, her stumbling feet catch into the root of a tree.

She flies towards the floor, placing her hands out in front of her to catch her fall not feeling the switch of position as a loud grunt resonates in the air, the breath being knocked out of his system as he gasps to regain it, her purple orbs gazes down at his stormy grey ones, wide with shock as she’s straddling his waist with her hands pinned beside his head, panting from the running and fall.

“Why did you do that?” Her voice was small, laced with confusion as they stay situated in that position.

“I felt like I had to protect you” he grunts, his spine shooting out pains throughout his back as he looks up at her, his large hand lifting from beside him and resting on her soft cheek, “you shouldn’t run when you’re injured you know” his voice was softer then she’d ever heard it before as she leans into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed that the feeling.

She nods slightly, “I’m just scared, all of this is so much, I’m the dragon leaders mate, your mate, I’m human this shouldn’t be possible” she mumbles and gazes down at him, tears pooling in her eyes. She was petrified and nervous for the future, she’d lost everything but also gained a lot, depending on what they do with her.

“I’ll protect you” he says, his whole demeanour now shifted, realisation finally settling in about the whole situation, he was her mate, her soulmate, she had no other option now, they’d found each other.

“Once the dragon leader finds their mate, they’re protected by every dragon on earth, a dragons leader mate becomes the leader as well, so you’re the dragon queen” he tells her, looking up at her, “you’re my mate and you’re my queen Luna” he says confidently, “no harm will come to you”

Her head falls onto his chest, sobs escaping past her pink lips as she grips onto him as his other hand rests on her back, running up and down soothingly, “don’t worry anymore” he whispers.

She grips onto his shirt as sobs wrack through her body, he’s sworn to protect her now, the mark causing a pull like connection between them, all her emotions he feels swirling through his heart, he wanted to take it all away, all of her pain and suffering of the day, he felt guilty, it was him and his followers that caused her this pain.

“I know I can never take back what occurred today, the pain you’re feeling, but I promise, I’ll make it up to you, I’ll make myself worth being your soulmate” he mumbles to her, rubbing her thumb under her eye, wiping away her tears.

Luna shifts her gaze to meet his, her lips parted as she looks at him, “really?” She asks quietly, her voice coming out barely above a whisper, he might of missed it if it wasn’t for the fact he has heightened hearing, a soft hiccup escaping her from the crying.

He nods, “I will, but only if you’ll have me?” He asks, slightly hopeful, he’d been looking for his soulmate for decades, feeling alone in this world without them and here they were, under bad circumstances, under the worst type of circumstances, he’d ripped everything from her, he didn’t even think he was worth the princess, she deserved someone better, someone that wasn’t a dragon.

The princesses hands reach up and cup his cheek, her soft hands a contrast to his stubbly face, “of course I will” she mumbles, a slight smile making its way onto the lightning dragons face, he’d have his chance to not be alone anymore...


	5. The beginning of a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus tries to prove himself, and in the end he feels content

A few weeks had passed since the destruction of her kingdom and the truth revealed about her crescent moon mark. During those few weeks Laxus had been doing whatever he could to make up for what him and his comrades had done, what they’d taken from her.

He got her the most beautiful ring that adorned her middle finger, one in a million, wrapped in wires with a shining yellow gem stone in the middle, filled with his electricity in the middle, so she can always feel close with him.

Another thing he’d done during that time was look after her, he made sure she had as many clothes as she wanted, he made sure she had food always, and if she ever left their cave she’d have at least one dragon with her at all time so she could be safe and someone can look after her.

Over the weeks she’d had also grown closer to the other dragons and she’d grown to see them as her family, ignoring Laxus’ jealous gaze whenever she’d sit with one of the guys or converse with them, she got on well with Gajeel and Erik. She was definitely closest to them and they’re usually the ones that accompanied her whenever she wanted to leave, but the others were just as amazing as those two. Although he was jealous, he also felt his heart warm at his dragons accepting Luna and her accepting them despite the differences.

The purple-haired princess grew even more fascinated over the time with the dragons, learning more about them that the books in the castle could never provide, they’d been alive for hundreds of years, watched the world change many times, they were hunted over time and multiple of them had been killed, that’s why majority of their herd had dispersed and gone separate ways so it was easier, except Laxus and his group of seven dragons, they stuck together and kept each other safe, that’s why they were now revolting against people. She also learnt about their powers, ranging from poison, to fire, to light, it was all beautiful as she was shown what they could do.

Right now, she was wrapped up in blankets in Laxus’ cave, for being a cave it was rather cozy, there was a place at the back Laxus had nested for you, he’d taken dozens of blankets and pillows and made it into the shape of a nest, you presumed this was something natural for dragons and their mates.

It was incredibly comfortable, she’d wake up after a good nights sleep since staying her, Laxus slept outside in his dragon form, guarding the entrance to your room, and the rest of the dragons slept close by outside of the cave, keeping guard, the dragons were on strict rules by Laxus, they have to protect her with their lives, treat her like their queen because she technically is now, get her anything she needs or wants.

They knew their lead dragon was falling for her, they knew they were mates so they complied with every rule set by Laxus. Luna and Laxus had gotten closer over the few days, right now she was laying on the next hed made for her, shivering as it snowed outside, she hadn’t experienced being in this cave whilst it was this type of weather, and she’d come to the conclusion that it was awful.

She pulled the fluffy covers over her shivering body, her ears picking up on the dragons in their human forms conversing outside of her room, “Laxus” she calls out, her teeth chattering from the cold, her lips were turning slightly blue, she needed some sort of heat, her body wasn’t used to the cold.

He rushes in quickly and looks over at her shiver form, eyes widening he jumps into the nest and climbs over to her, grabbing her shivering form and holding her to his heat, emitting from the dragon within, rubbing her back soothingly and burying his face into her neck as she holds onto him.

She sighs in content as they cuddle under the covers, her shivering slowly dying down, “I’m sorry from taking you away from the others but I couldn’t bare it anymore” she mumbles, holding onto his tightly.

“No need to apologise love, you should’ve got me as soon as you started feeling cold” Laxus mumbles against her neck, his nose brushing against her mating point that has yet to be claimed.

Her scent washes over him a soft grunt leaving his lips at the smell, pulling her closer to him, her body warming up more, he resists the urge to attack her neck, squeezing his eyes shut. Laxus plants a kiss over where the mark should be, littering her neck with kisses as he holds her.

Luna’s fingers run through his hair, humming softly at the feeling of his warmth and lips. “I’ll keep you warm” he chuckles slightly against his neck, “it’s snowing heavily outside that’s why it’s so cold” he states and pulls the covers up to her neck, trying to keep her as warm as possible.

She rests her hands up his shirt to warm her fingertips up, swallowing thickly at the feeling of his abs, hard against her tips as she bites her lips, looking up at him as he gazes down at her with hooded eyelids.

Lust and desire swirls in his grey orbs as he racks his eyes over her, running his hand down to her thigh and gripping the back of the soft flesh, a soft moan rips through her throat, “please Laxus” she whimpers, her pants pooling at his touch already.

He pulls her bottoms down and kiss her neck again, groping her ass, needing the flesh as if it were a need of his, light moans fill the air as her fingers run through the hair on top of his head, stroking his horns in the process.

He grunts against her neck as she strokes his horns, flipping them slightly so shes now on bottom and he’s hovering above her.

She quickly pulls his shirt off and kisses his chest, sucking dark marks into his hardened flesh, kissing over the yellow scales scattering his skin. 

As they disregard their clothes, thrown across the room in an messy manner, Laxus looks over her body in awe, running his hand up her waist, leaning down and kissing between the valley of her breasts, Luna’s eyes widen at the size of the human-formed dragons member.

“Like what you see princess?” He smirks, sucking hickeys down her breasts, lining himself up and teasing her entrance with his tip, feeling how wet she is already and grunting at the feeling.

“Yes sir” she whimpers, “please I need you” she begs, a dark chuckle emitting from him, as he eases into her entrance.

Luna’s back arches, moaning loudly at the feeling of being filled by him as he fills her to the brim, stilling to allow her to adjust, her pale legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as her lips meet hers, plump and soft against his as he slowly starts moving. His hips rolling into her, grunting at the feeling of her walls wrapping around him.

His thrusts become harder and faster, her head thrown back in pure ecstasy as she screams in pleasure, nails dragging up his back as she rolls her own hips, meeting his. The only sound in the room being their skin slapping against each other and the sounds of their pure bliss leaving their lips.

His yellow wings sprout out behind him, “Laxus mate me” she cries, digging her nails harder and drawing blood, the coil in her stomach tightening.

Laxus growls at her words as she tilts her head to the side for him, his nose immediately presses against her mating spot, taking a deep sniff as he thrusts harder, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck.

She screams from the pleasure as warmth washes over her body all of a sudden, feeling everything Laxus is feeling in this moment. Love. Lust. Desire. Happy. Satisfaction. She felt it all, it all added to the coil in her stomach as her orgasm took over, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she sees stars, her back arching off the bed, in pure bliss as her thighs tremble from the intensity.

His thrusts become sloppy and slower as he pulls his teeth from her pale flesh, licking away the blood that trickles from the new wound, his hips slam into her once more, burying himself deeply and releasing into her, groaning out her name as he stays rooted in place, milking his release.

Luna pants and looks up at him through hooded eyes, exhausted as the pain on her neck slowly sets in, wincing slightly as he tries to soothe her, kissing feather like around the new wound.

“It’ll be okay in a few hours, itll heal and scar over into the mating mark, showing you’re mated and no one else can touch you” he mumbles to her, slowly pulling out of her and collapsing beside her, pulling her closer.

“Thank you Laxus” she mumbles, cuddling into him again, her thigh becoming sore from their activities as he holds her, content with a small smile on his face, one of his wings wrapping around her too, his dragon becomes even more protective now she was mated with him. His heart was her. His soul was hers. And vice versa.

Their bond was stronger then anything else on this planet, he feels every one of her emotions, feels if she’s in danger or not. It was never ending with the perks of being mated with her. Now he can hold her and kiss her whenever he wanted, he was lucky to have found his mate.

His gaze shifts down to her, her soft breath puffing out onto his chest, snoring softly as she held onto him, his wings added to her warmth, never wanting to see her in any pain every again. He’ll make sure she is safe and protected, he’ll make sure she is always happy, he’ll make sure he’s good enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this very short fic, I hope you guys enjoyed<3


End file.
